The Engagement
by PurpleIvy
Summary: This story is the response to a challenge.


_**A/N: Okay this is a story inspired by a challenge.I met all of the criteria but didn't want to do a very long story. Let me know how ya'll like it.**_

_**I do not own Labyrinth. **_

Jareth looked over the selection of diamonds, rubies, and emeralds the store had to offer, but nothing seemed to suit his purpose. He had tried several times to simply conjure the right ring, however nothing he came up with pleased him. He had thought the last one a beautiful white gold circlet with a deep blue sapphire would suffice, but he still was not pleased. If he wasn't satisfied with it how would she be?

He continued down the large expanse of display cases feeling aggravated. He had come to this shop because that was what Abovegrounders did. He had thought there must be some special magic in one of these stores that helped them secure engagement to the ones they loved. He stamped his foot, a childish action for the Goblin King, but his anger was reaching the boiling point and there was very little he could do about that at the moment.

"Sir," the sniveling salesman approached him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Jareth, now very perturbed, turned on the man, "Nothing you have here will do at all." He conjured a crystal and tossed it to the surprised clerk who out of instinct reached up to catch the offending orb. The instant the projectile made contact with his skin he was transformed into a goat, which pleased Jareth beyond measure.

"Hmmm, my good man," he laughed lightly. "It seems I was incorrect that will do very nicely."

Returning to the throne room with a loud pop the goblins stared at him with trepidation. When their king appeared with such a sound someone was bound to get bogged. They waited to see who would be the victim of his ire. To their sharp relief he ignored them all settling into his throne he held his head in his hands. Perhaps he was being too conventional, maybe something else would do in place of a ring.

There were many pendants he had before made for her and never given, one of those could be what he needed. With a wave of his hands they appeared before him, some were similar to his own, some were vastly different with every shade of precious stone he had within his power to obtain. The reds of the rubies were always a favorite of his. He felt as if the fabric of their love was woven with every shade of red. The firey way they interacted in his mind's eye took on the shade of those rubies.

He plucked the pendant that shone with a large red stone in it's center, hoping that she would adore the token of his love the way he adored her. His heart beat a little faster as he rubbed the gem. His anxiety had risen a fair bit now that he had a definite engagement present for her. He longed to hear a yes fall from her lips and set the rest of their lives in motion. He loved her beyond all, and wanted to see their lives intertwine as one.

Sarah sat before her computer typing in the last lines of the article that was due before the end of the day. She popped her strawberry bubblegum creating a loud sound that caught the attention of her fellow writer in the next cubicle.

"Hey Sarah," Pamela, a red headed sports writer leaned back in her chair. "What do you have planned for the weekend?"

Sarah looked at the pink of Pamela's dress decided she wanted on like it, "I'm not too sure really," she took a deep breath thinking of Jareth. "Hopefully something good will come up."

Pamela eyed her meaningfully knowing that Sarah could probably use some excitement in her life, "You should come out with me and the rest of the group, we're going to have a couple drinks after work."

"I don't know," she was hesitant, after such a long week she really wanted to spend some time with her Goblin King. They hadn't spent much time together recently and she missed him dearly. She really wanted to go back to her apartment and call him. "I don't think so Pam, but thank you anyways."

"Alright," she sighed accepting her coworker's refusal. "If you change your mind we will be at McGinty's"

Several hours later Sarah made her way out of the high rise onto the streets, she had had a long day and couldn't wait to submerge herself in the bath, finally relax and hope that Jareth had time for her. Turning at the corner she headed down taking the short cut to her apartment. Before her eyes could adjust to the darkness of the alley a vise grip had her at her wrists.

"You girly," a gruff voice sounded. "Are coming with me."

He dragged her down as she tried to pull at his iron like grip, shock having stolen her voice. She took a deep breath, she had to try and scream his name. As she opened her mouth another pair of hand came around her clamping her mouth shut.

"Now, now lets not be doing that," the other miscreant drew his hand around her jaw effectively shutting her up.

Finally they dragged her fighting form to a door in the alley, Sarah could hear the rock music coming from inside. Dragging her in they unceremoniously tossed her into the nearest booth.

"Here is your present," the burly man with the iron grip announced.

"What on Earth is that Pamela?" The drunken man leaning on Pamela questioned.

"Pamela?" Sarah sputtered. "What? What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how scared I was? What could have happened?"

She laughed slurring drunkenly, "Aww I'm sorry Sarah, I thought you could use some fun."

"Thanks, but no thanks," her anger now reaching the boiling point. "I'm out of here."

She stood and shoved her way out of the booth to the bar's exit. Slamming the door open the cool air calming her down a bit. She took a deep breath and began to head towards her original destination. She couldn't believe how irresponsible Pamela was behaving, she seemed so level headed when they were at work. Despute the poor treatment she had received because of her, she hoped that the men she was associating with would take care of her.

Sarah watched her feet pacing as she tromped down the street her irritation resurfacing a bit, people here are so different than in the Underground. There they may have tricks up their sleeves, but if you knew what to expect they were gernerally harmless. That coupled with their fear of the Goblin King's wrath made them more than eager to keep Sarah out of the path of their guile. Turning up to climb the stairs to her apartment she was glad to finally be home.

Jareth sat waiting patiently for his love's return, she was running a bit later than usual. He had spied on her walking home looking slightly perturbed and felt the urge to appear at her side. Rather than intrude on her walk he decided that making her a bath would be better received.

He felt more so than heard her entry to the apartment the warmth of her being reaching him on such a level that she could have made not a sound and he still would know that she was there. He inhaled deeply savoring the effect she had on him, his senses alive and tingling with her nearness.

He heard her muttering under her breath, her obvious agitation making him question his plan to present her with his gift. Touching the jeweled strand strengthened his resolve, he would ask her before another day had passed.

"Sarah," he called motioning for the faucet to turn off having already filled the clawfoot tub with steaming water, the pink tinted bubbles almost reaching the rim.

"Jareth?" she asked coming down the hall to the bathroom. The minute she saw the condition of her tub and the man responsible for it her heart lifted. It was more than she had hoped for, now she got to take her hot bubbly bath and have him there too, her night had done a complete turnaround. She smiled at him wondering if she could cajole him to take the long dip with her. She could see him covered in pink bubbles and it made her grin widen.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she came close placing her hand on his chest.

He leaned in his forehead touching hers, "Just being yourself earns you all the bubbles you could ever want."

She laughed at the unusual image his comment provided her, "I would love all the bubbles."

"How about a bobble?" He pulled the pendant from his pocket and began to kneel in front of her.

Her breath constricted in her throat, "Jareth?"

"Sarah I love you more than anything in our worlds, you are the most important person in my life, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you please marry me?" He held the pendant up to her on his outstretched palm.

"Oh Jareth," she looked at the emotion plainly stated in his eyes and felt hot tears well up in hers, she reached to touch his cheek softly. She loved him so much, with her heart pounding in her chest she tentatively traced the ruby's surface, "Yes, Jareth, of course I will marry you."

He stood pulling her into his embrace capturing her mouth in a kiss that consumed her body and soul, releasing her lips he looked into her emerald green eyes, "How about that bubble bath?"


End file.
